


Flying Skyward

by Sorax33



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorax33/pseuds/Sorax33
Summary: Being parents and raising a child is always hard. How Roxas and Namine came to learn that with Ven would always surprise them. A series of one-shots dedicated to Roxas and Namine raising Ventus as they struggle, teach and love every moment with him.
Relationships: Naminé & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. A Charm Against Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts
> 
> Before you began reading, this fic was inspired and a tribute to a similar fic called "Changing Tides" by Kinmoku2. I hope to continue on from that with my own parenting oneshots of Roxas and Namine trying to raise Ven. But also...Rokunami family fluff is just so wholesome.

Roxas uttered a tiresome yawn entering the small kitchen to see his blond hair wife cooking breakfast.

"Hey sleepyhead, how did last night go?" Namine teased him as Roxas slowly moved over to her. He lazily wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Terrible," he muttered into her blond hair.

"Reckless again wasn't he?" Namine asked him.

"Like trying to catch a little cyclone with your bare hands," Roxas replied before taking in the scent of both food and her hair. Namine then giggled, feeling her husband disproportionate and fluffy hair casually brush against her cheek.

"Maybe taking a shower will help you recover your energy," She said to him while placing breakfast onto three separate plates. She then looked back to see his exhausted blue eyes meet hers. He had a small grin on his lips before stealing a kiss from her lips.

"Food first" he answered, taking the two plates as Namine grabbed her own and turned off the stove.

The married couple then heard small but very loud footsteps entering the kitchen to join. A mini version of Roxas then let out his own loud yawn before rubbing his eyes as he was wearing his green PJ's.

"Morning champ!"

"Morning sweetheart!"

"Morning Daddy, Morning Mommy," Ventus greeted them as he rested both his arms down on the table and stared down at his breakfast.

"Ven! Manners!" Namine scolded him as Ven quickly got his arms off the table before apologizing. Namine frowned seeing how tired and a bit pale he looked. "Ven, did you have more nightmares?" Namine asked him as Ventus nodded.

"Ventus, you know me and Daddy can't keep sleeping with you every time you have a nightmare late at night." Namine told him.

Ven frowned "I'm sorry Mommy but the nightmares are scary" Ventus replied to her.

Namine frowned seeing her son like this. Both her and Roxas had no idea where the nightmares came from. They kept a close watch on what their son played and watched on television. Yet, nothing gave them a clue of the source causing them.

"You have to remember Ven they're still like dreams, they can't hurt you. Mommy and Daddy wouldn't allow it if it did," Roxas said to him before he glanced at Namine.

Namine smiled in relief hearing him say that. She knew that both of them still had a lot to learn about parenting but hearing Roxas say something so simple as that really put her mind at ease.

"Ok, Daddy," Ventus said accepting his words as truth. He then started to devour his breakfast with his father shortly following his actions chowing on the warm and fresh pile of food on his plate. Meanwhile, Namine took her time eating as she was trying to come up with an idea to help Ven. It didn't help that it was on the tip of her tongue too. She then saw Roxas get up from the table taking both his and Ventus's empty plates over to the sink.

She held out her hand letting him know she was still eating. She had the day off so she could take her time eating and thinking of a way to solve Ventus' nightmare problem. Time quickly passed and Namine saw both her favorite boys were ready to leave the house for the day.

"I can take him to school," Roxas offered to her. She nodded and then gave a quick kiss to Roxas before kneeling and kissing Ventus on the head.

"Bye Mommy! I Love you!" Ventus called out to her following Roxas out of the house.

"Bye Ventus! Mommy loves you too!" She called back out to him. Once both of them were out of the house. Namine felt a strange desire to go to the attic. She hadn't been up there since the day they moved into the house. She opened the door and flipped on the light switch. It was small and still dim even with the flickering lightball as Namine entered the room. She was careful to not trip over boxes containing photo albums or holiday decorations.

It was then she came across a small but medium size box that she knew had some of her old stuff from her childhood inside. She then opened the box and gasped finding the answer to Ventus's problem.

The day soon came to a close as night had finally arrived. Ventus was waiting to be tucked in by his mom, but he couldn't help move around in his bed anxiously. He made sure to close his curtains shut, but he could still see the moon sneaking through. That's what he always saw when he jumped awake from his nightmares almost like it was a bad omen. He then heard his Mom's soft knock on his door as she entered his room.

"Ventus, it's time to go to bed," Namine with her arms placed behind her back.

"Ok, can you tuck me in first?" Ventus asked her.

Namine nodded and went over to sit by her son. "Yes, but first I found something that I want to give to you Ven" she told him.

Ventus was now curious before Namine showed him what she was hiding behind her back. It looked like a cat plushie but was bigger than what he normally saw on Tv. Lucky it wasn't too huge to fit in his arms. If anything it was perfect for him as the cat plushie fit perfectly in his hands. He began to examine it seeing it had grey fur with black stripes. A spherical head with small ears, narrow blue eyes and a white snout. Lastly, the cat was dressed in only a gold and blue cape. Ventus then looked under the cape to see some sort of pink sigil he didn't recognize.

"His name is Chirithy, he used to protect Mommy from nightmares when she was little. Now he will protect you" Namine said.

Suddenly, joy burst through Ventus's eyes as he hugged Chirithy tightly. Namine giggled seeing her son's reaction to his new pet toy. She then saw him lay back down with Chirithy still in his arms. She then pulled the covers and blanket over him. She double checked to make sure he was comfortable before getting off the bed.

"Goodnight Ventus," Namine said, kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight Mommy, tell Daddy good night too," Ventus replied softly, closing his eyes.

"I will sweetie..." Namine said as she walked over to his door and turned off his light. She then took one last look to see him snuggled up to Chirithy with a pure smile on his face as he soon began to snore.

"Sweet dreams"


	2. Medicine

"Mom!"

"No"

"But Mom!-"

"I said No Ventus!"

"But it's snowing outside!" Ventus whined immaturely from in his bed to her. Namine then turned towards his frosted bedroom window and wiped away the cold frost with her warm long sleeves. Standing before her was a pure white winter wonderland that seemed to be straight out of a child's storybook. Snow was very rare to come to Twilight Town due to the world's sunny atmosphere and sometimes humid climate. She could hear some distant noises of children playing outside in the woods despite their mansion being at the very end of it.

Suddenly, she heard a big gasp as she then looked back at Ven making a pressured expression on his face. He quickly reached over to grab a tissue from his tissue box that was laying on his desk. He let out a huge and loud sneeze as even his body jumped up from his own blast of air. After that, he then blew his already red colored nose letting out a noise that sounded similar to an elephant blowing its own trunk. He then laughed nervously as that was all the evidence Namine needed to keep him inside the house.

"I'm sorry Ven, but I'm not letting you out of this bedroom until you're feeling better," Namine told him as she sat next to him. She then placed her cool hand upon his forehead feeling that it was still very warm.

'His temperature is still there,' Namine thought, frowning. She then grabbed the bottle of medicine sitting across from her on his desk too along with a spoon. She then poured the crimson liquid onto the plain metal spoon as the overwhelming smell from it was now out in the open. She saw Ventus carefully backing away from it.

"Please Ventus, you only have to take two spoonful of this medicine" she said, holding the full spoon out towards him. "It'll make you feel a lot better," she added.

"No!" Ven refused, shaking his head rapidly as he quickly pulled his covers up over his head as an attempt to hide from the evil medicine.

Namine had to resist a giggle from her son's childish actions. He was very much stubborn like Roxas whenever he was sick. She concluded it must've been a father and son trait the two blond boys shared besides their hairstyle. However, she wasn't going to back down from her five year old son.

"Ventus, once you drink this then you can go out and play in the snow," Namine said gently as Ven was still under the covers.

"No! It tastes nasty and makes me want to throw up!" Ventus argued with his stuffy voice barely making it through the covers.

"Well this is a different kind of medicine. It tastes like cherry," Namine replied hoping that her bluff of taste would work.

"Nuh uh! I'm never taking it and you can't make me!" Ventus shouted again before he coughed loudly and sniffled again.

Namine didn't want to resort to this, but he left her with no other choice. She decided to bring out the biggest fear any child Ven's age would have. She gathered up all her strength into a stern tone and her soft face held a serious expression.

"Ventus! If you don't take this medicine right now. I will have to tell Santa to put you on his naughty list this year," Namine told him.

The bedcovers shot off from Ven's small body as his sparkly blue eyes widened in horrid. "Really?..." Ven asked her with his tone scared.

Namine nodded, "Santa knows that all the good kids listen to their parents,"

"Ok! I'll be good! I promise!" Ven said, finally accepting defeat at the hands of his mother.

Namine nodded as she then held out the spoon to him again. He glanced down at the menacing medicine and stuck his tongue out at it. Ven then looked back up at his mother before he opened his mouth. Namine then put the spoon in his mouth as he drank the medicine all up. He gagged in disgust and braced himself once more seeing that she had just prepared another spoonful for him to drink.

After the second spoonful, Namine then gave him a glass of water. He gulped down the water to help him get rid of the bad aftertaste. He then let out a sigh once he finally washed down the taste from the medicine.

"Bleh! That didn't taste like cherry" Ven muttered with his tongue out before taking another sip of water.

"I'm very proud of you Ventus,"Namine said, smiling as she caressed his wild short blond hair. "Now you get some rest and if you're feeling better when you wake up. Daddy will take you sledding," Namine said as she took the empty glass from him.

"Will you join us Mommy?" Ven asked her, starting to feel drowsy as he laid back down and rested his head against the pillow.

Namine smiled as she then kissed both his cheeks and forehead. "Ofcourse, I promise sweetie" Namine promised as Ventus smiled closing his eyes and began to drift off into sleep.

Namine then got up from his bedside as she heard the door to the house open letting her know that Roxas had returned from work.

"Hey Namine! How's Ven-Ve-AACHOO!" His voice boomed loudly from downstairs.

Namine then giggled seeing that her work was far from over. She only hoped her threat of Santa's naughty list worked on Roxas too. Unknown to her, Ven had already started dreaming of the three of them building a snowman family together.


End file.
